


March Atojiso Prompts

by Nuvares



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuvares/pseuds/Nuvares
Summary: Pint sized prompts from /r/Fanfiction.All of these are posted without editing beyond a quick scan so grammar/spelling might not be great.Just having fun.





	1. March 1 - Flickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 1 prompt, Flickering - 100 words - A dim room. A singular, flickering light. Maniacal laughter comes from the shadows.

"You said I was crazy, but I'm not crazy. I'm just in love!" The voice could strike fear into any heart, not the least of which belonged to the person tied and gagged to the table. The room was pitch black, the only thing they saw was the glean of metal and the pale face of their captor. Struggling wasn't working, the chains too tight and too strong to bust without leverage. The laughter was the worst as they felt their mind slowly succumb to madness as well; a single black rose to mark the sad loss.

"Soon now my darling Ranma, soon you'll love me too. Oh! ho ho ho ho!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towering - 200 words - A character gets provoked, the result is a towering rage!

The day started out like any other: First that insufferable smirk at the door, he wanted to knock it off so badly; Chasing him to school, nearly getting detention for fighting; then it was the moment of truth, the moment he would prove who was the better and who was the lesser.

"Bread up! Last one you hooligans!" The fed up cry of the lunch lady was quickly followed by the flying baked good. It was a curry bun today, it would be curried victory. He saw it leave the tongs of the woman and arc with practiced ease over the writhing mass of students eager to be the one with the tasty morsel.

Two steps, a push and he was airborne; higher than the other boys arm extended. He'd calculated it perfectly! Victory, sweet victory would be his.

"It's Mine!" he crowed with excitement as his months long dream came true, he would beat his nemesis to the curry bread.

As his fingers began to close around the bun he felt it, the stinging feeling of a slipper as it impacted his face. Sending him backwards as he watched the bun get scooped up by the most evil and despicable human being to ever exist. It was all his fault and he would pay for this disgrace. Rage filled him, a battle aura flickering into existence; red like the emotions coursing through his veins.

"RANMA!" His shout drew the attention of the whole room. "I challenge you to a duel! Tomorrow in the lot behind my house!"


	3. March 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalk - 100 words - Oh, don't mind the person outside your window, character. They're just mad about you!

"Something's not right here..." The voice was artificially deep, like someone lowering it to sound buff. Not that there was anyone else around to notice, just the empty street; various vending machines; sandwich board; shrine lamp; bus kiosk;

"I can't let my guard down, but what the hell is wrong with this place?" Walking a few steps more they heard it, a shuffling of cloth along with a scrape of a foot on the pavement. Spinning quickly a large flat metal baker's peel flashed out crushing the end vending machine as if it was cardboard...

"Damn it, Tsubasa you jackass..."


	4. March 4 Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 4th: Awry - 400 words - Everything has gone slightly wrong.

This isn't how it was supposed to go! It was supposed to be better, better then it was before, not this... mess. It was a simple plan, a second chance if you would; find the girl; say the right things; live happily ever after. Then it all went to hell and it's all her fault!

He had done the planning! The time, the place, he'd even written a script!  
He had done the leg work! Made sure all the actors knew where they had to be!  
He had figured out every little detail and every single problem that could happen! Still it blew up in his face!

It wasn't his fault the little shit wouldn't listen but he'd even worked though the plan anyway going so far as to pick up the slack! But it all fell apart because She was there. Capital S on that one She always worked to ruin his plans. She always stuck her nose where it did not belong. She who was the reason for all of the problems in his life. She should not even be here for kami sake!

Tears began to flow, tears of grief, tears of sorrow, tears of a man pushed to the limit. `That's it after everything I've done, everything I've endeavoured to do. To bring a little joy and happiness wherever I go. Years I've been turned away, teased and tortured by those I try to help. No matter what I do everyone hates me. Everyone just spits in my face. Won't even let me take comfort in the arms of those I love.`

Walking away from the group he looks upon the commotion happening in the distance, more people that hate him; more violence and chaos. His whole life was some combination of the two. Enemies that were friends and friends that try to kill him constantly. Everyone constantly attacking him for no reason but their own pleasure or agenda. He watched the commotion disappear over the horizon with a somber realization that his life would never improve so long as he was in this place. The harsh words of his companions pelting at his outer shell. `If it's me against the world then I will give them hell!`

"Why are you all picking on me? I just want to go home!" he shouted, tears falling upon the Naban Mirror and whisking the group back to Nerima.


	5. March 5 Delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 5th: Delusion - 100 words - I swear it wasn't like this yesterday...

Sleep is weird when you think about it. We all lay down some place and, willingly or not, go into oblivion. Become ultimately vulnerable and hope you lasted, that everything would be there how you knew it when you wake up. Of course some days were more... interesting than other ones. Some days you wake up and nothing is what you think or how it should be. There's only one thing to say at that...

"Growf"


	6. March 6 Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 6th: Ophelia - 200 words - A pretty, young character plagued by visions driving them mad, being adorable... and occasionally committing atrocious acts of violence.

It was a bright shining day, the greatest day. Birds were singing, tiny critters bounded here and there. Nothing could make this day any better and nothing could make this day worse. She burst out of the house with a great smile, entering the world with pomp and vigor. Everyone she met had a chipper smile and she'd kneel and pet the bunnies, kittens, puppies, hippopotami...

Turning she made her way to the market going between all the vendors and buying all of her groceries. Even a crepe from that nice french chef with an adorable "oui chef!"

Munching on her treat she kept on her way, vegetables in her basket, spring in her step! Nothing could ever...

"Bweee!" That's when the world turned to blood. That sound! That Sound! THAT DAMNED SOUND!

Blood was everywhere, leaking from the eyes of all the critters around them. All of the joy gone as she stared at the hated one. Fingers curling into claws as she glared and then dashed with all of her speed as the small bit of evil that she had to defeat, evil that she had to control!

"CHAROLETTE!" She bellowed as she pulled a small collar from her stuff-space.


	7. March 7 Miffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 7th: Miffed - 100 words - http://i.imgur.com/gSJkJuD.gif

'Just a pinch of salt and the dish is perfect' Her happy thought as she reached into the jar beside the tea set taking a small handful and dumping it into the simmering pot of... curry, yeah curry was what she was cooking. She took the ladle and grabbed a couple large glops of the saucy dish into a bowl ready to show that rude idiot that she was a great cook. She willfully ignored the grey smoke coming off the steel utensil as she picked up the bowl to take out.

The target of her affection looked up and went deathly pale muttering 'no' over and over. She took a sharp breath in her nose as the anger rose in her gut.


	8. March 8 Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 8th: Deeply - 300 words - Character is truly, madly, deeply in love.

His heart ached to be with his love, the fair maiden with whom his heart belonged. He could remember that first day he'd seen her: the strength, the power, that healthy beauty only a warrior maiden could posses. He was smitten instantly his bokken firm in his hand as he brought it up in challenge.

"Fair maiden! I would offer fair combat for the right to date thee, and if thou should win I giveth permission to date with me!" He shouted as he moved in to attack, His power and spirit pressing against hers. The purity of combat clashing between them as their love reverberated amongst the trees and earth; he could feel her passion, her very soul calling out to him.

Pain, glorious pain, the feel of her passion made manifest it lifted his passions and energy building to a crescendo as they showed each other the honesty of emotion. Her limbs flying at a furious pace as he moved his weapon to block and parry, striking when he had openings. The battle itself a lifetime of experience shared in the breadth of a minute.

Then he felt it, he felt the ground crash into his back, he lost to her greater capability for love of physical expression. He was completely smitten with her warrior spirit and how it had completely dominated the battle. Rending his consciousness from the world and sending him into the serenity of another.

Now he sat in his room, watching as his servants worked quickly to install the latest of his shrines purchased from the mercenary Tendo. Now he would have to meditate on the greatest question to plague a samurai of his stature. Incense filled his nostrils as the flowers and giant picture was successfully installed.

"Akane Tendo or the Pigtailed Girl..."


	9. March 9 Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 9th: Hired - 100 words - Today your character hires a new henchman! They seem... "nice."

"Well now keiki, I have read all of the stories of your previous positions, both good and bad, and I am happy to say..." His voice and dark tanned skin was pretty out of place when it came to the Japanese norm, it came from years on the Islands; along with his unique cadence and penchant for tropical fruit as weapons. "I welcome Furinkan's newest kumu; Ms. Ninomiya."

Smirking at the girl who was giving the same evil smirk back the principal continued his speech. "Those delinquent keiki's won't know what hit them. Wait until they meet the `Ultimate Teacher`"


	10. March 10 Irritable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 10th: Irritable - 100 words - A tiny thing. Simply minuscule. But it bothers character. It bothers them so badly and they would do anything to stop it.

She hated flies. There were few things that annoyed her more than the irritating buzz of the insect as it went about it's tiny useless life. That buzz was beating at her psyche as it continued to fly around and not in range for her to squash it.

"If you do not leave my establishment soon you will find out what happens to my enemies." she vowed customers giving her an odd look a moment before going back to their food, most of the Nerima residents had learned to ignore and avoid the crazier denizens.

"GOT YOU!" she crowed as she poked the wall a loud explosion blowing a hole in concrete and insect alike.


	11. March 11 Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 11th: Guilt - 400 words - Character has done something. Something awful. Something chilling. Something that makes them feel very, very guilty. Something that is slowly driving them mad.

She looked at the girl and all she could see was a reminder of her failure; failure as a woman; failure as a mother; failure as a human being. Her son was the embodiment of everything she could love about another human being. He was honorable, noble, willing to sacrifice anything to save his friends and family. This young woman bore little of those traits and yet held her son's very life in those small hands. Seemingly appearing to have the sole purpose of destroying a fine young man.

The issue had started years ago when her husband had taken her son on a training trip to make him a man among men. A paragon of virtue who held the honors of Bushido above all else: courage, benevolence, politeness, veracity, loyalty, rectitude, honor. Seven virtues that her Ranma had shown time and time again yet it would all be for naught at the hands of a single disreputable wretch of a girl. There was nothing she could do about it, honor had it's demands and it's price. Should Ranma show any change in character due to her influence then the contract made so long ago would be enacted.

The contract itself was simple: if Ranma, by word or action, was shown to not be a paragon of manly virtue by the age of eighteen than both he and his father would perform ritual suicide to cleanse the family of the dishonor of their actions. The contract was like a millstone hanging around her neck, every time she held the wrapped form of the family blade it felt as if it wanted to turn and stab her through the heart for even contemplating such a foolish thing. For having hope and doubt both firmly in her heart where pure just determination should reside.

It was funny how the contract that had given her such hope for over ten years now became so much a nightmare when faced with the possibility of failure; the possibility of losing her son forever. All because she had been so pig headed in the wording. Now she had to face this veritable curse that had been brought back from China. Her next words would have grave consequences for Ranma, she held life and death in her hands.

"Please, start again from the beginning. How is it you've come to be here Xian pu of the Joketsuzoku?"


	12. March 12 Reject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 12th: Reject - 100 words - "I reject your reality, and substitute my own."

Three seconds, she had only three seconds from start to finish to do this right. Her opponent would never bother her again once this was complete. Feeling around her hidden weapon space she made sure she had all of the pieces in place: comb, check; bucket of water, check; formula 711, check; footrest... crap.

Looking around she needed something anything then she saw it, the little porker who had started all of this. Bursting towards her opponent she hit her mark and thrust into the air. Landing lightly on the piglet, quickly retrieving her comb and bottle.

"Xi Fa Xiang Gao! Forget Ranma!"


	13. March 13 Un-right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 13th: Un-right - 100 words - Character is trying to do something that doesn't normally work in their world. They are absolutely convinced that it will work.

This was it, their big chance and it failed. Not that it was a big surprise after all. Every cure they'd chased had been a failure but after all the signs this was supposed to be the real one, never gonna be a girl again. Yet here SHE was sitting in a tree after the spring of drowned man turned out to be a dud.

"Ryoga... if that was a map to the spring of drowned man..." she began with a deadly steel to her voice. "Then. Why. Am. I. A. Girl!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs shaking the piglet.


	14. March 14 Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 14th: Montage - 300 words - Today your character is deep inside their own head, and, geez it's freaky in there. Show me the montage!

Laundry was sooooo much fun. She of course loved nothing more than to start washing everything for everyone and just let her mind wander. It's not like she was slowly biding time until Nabiki and Akane were old enough to leave the house. Once that was done it was simply a matter of some hemlock infused tea for father, slowly at first. One or two leaves, let him think there's a chronic condition then ramp it up and no more burden.

She smiled at that, she really had to thank that priest for removing the Oni that had possessed her. It made it so much easier to feel liberated without all those childish pranks; now she was able to let these thoughts that had always plagued her out constructively. Like the patches she was preparing for Uncle Genma filled with Monkshood. That would be good. Ranma would be free to be with her... sister, of course her sister. Her eyes narrowed at that thought, shattered mind feeding itself different scenarios.

`Dear sister who think's it's fun to ruin my perfectly organized kitchen, She might just have to have an accident to dissuade her from such thoughts. Maybe a subtle disconnection of the gas line to the stove. Can't simply use poison as she never tastes her food, and I wouldn't want another Tofu incident to occur...` she smiled scrubbing a bit harder at some of the stains. `Have to get Nabiki out of the house, she was always too noble when it came to family. I wonder if that will be a problem? Nothing the proper conditioning can't fix.`

Looking up to the picture of their mother she'd hung in the room, eyes shining with a hidden manic glee. `I'll make sure they're good girls mother, just like I am`


End file.
